1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water resistant device for protecting an electronic sound producing apparatus and loudspeaker system from the deleterious effects of water. More specifically, this invention relates to a water resistant device for protecting a radio, tape recorder or the like from rain, surf or the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Yachtsmen and those who enjoy water sports and the like are familiar with the problems encountered with the on-board operation of a radio or tape recorder. Most tape recorders, radios and small electronic sound producing apparatus are designed primarily for use in a dry environment. When such apparatus are used at sea or while sailing on a lake, splashing of water on the radio, tape recorder or the like has a serious effect on the life of such apparatus. Water entering the apparatus may cause short circuiting and/or corrosion of the internal components of the apparatus.
In addition to the deleterious effect of rain, sea spray and the like upon the radio or tape recorder, another problem exists with the use of such an apparatus in these adverse environmental conditions. Many an expensive radio or tape recorder has been lost overboard due to an unexpected rolling motion of the boat, and even in the event of a radio being tied to a float, the effect of the water upon the internal working of the radio usually renders the same irrepairable.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a water resistant device for protecting the electronic sound producing apparatus from the deleterious effects of rain, sea spray or the like.
Although in the prior art several proposals have been made to render a radio or the like splash proof, such splash proof casings have always been tailor made to a particular design of radio, tape recorder or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,813 to Piccinini, teaches a radio receiving apparatus with a tightly sealed floating case. The radio is operated by means of control knobs which tune and control the radio through sealed control rods. The floatable casing is specially made for the particular size loudspeaker and radio receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,970 to Jaramillo et al teaches a splash proof portable two way data terminal and radio in which the casing is sealed by means of a waterproof front panel incorporating a seal and a gasket. This splash proof radio case is of a particular configuration and will be suitable only for the type of radio for which the casing is manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,258 to Tsutsui et al assigned to Matsushita Industrial Electric Company, Ltd. teaches a casing that is permeable to gas but impermeable to liquids. The casing includes an integral speaker and a radio circuit incorporated within the casing. The casing is specifically built for the type of radio incorporated within the casing and would not be suitable for incorporating therein a tape recorder or a similar electronic sound producing apparatus of a different size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,754 to Montanaro discloses a waterproof radio receiver with an automatically sealed housing. FIG. 5 shows a control knob of the radio receiver with a control arm passing through an O-ring seal in the casing of the radio receiver. This radio receiver housing would only accomodate a radio recever of one specific size and could not be used for housing an apparatus of a different size or shape.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a water resistant device for protecting an electronic sound producing apparatus and a loud speaker system from the deleterious effects of water, and thereby overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the reliability of the system and protects such electronic sound producing apparatus from damage upon impact with a solid surface.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a water resistant device for protecting a radio, tape recorder or the like against the damaging effects of rain, sea water or spray when such sound producing apparatus is used outdoors.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a water resistant device for an electronic sound producing apparatus which will float when dropped into water.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a container for containing a sound producing apparatus having a removable lid for sealing the sound producing apparatus within the container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a container for housing a sound producing apparatus and at least one loudspeaker electrically connected to the sound producing apparatus within the container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an external layer of shock resistant material over the entire surface of the container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of a VELCRO-type strips of material disposed adjacent the container and the loudspeaker enclosure respectively for permitting the removable attachment of the loudspeaker to the container. VELCRO is a Registered Trademark.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of inverted T-shaped strips of material disposed adjacent the side the loudspeaker which enhances the stabilization of the loudspeakers relative the container.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.